


Library Books and Motorcycles

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Milton works at the local library, daydreaming about a girl that could bring a little more excitement into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Books and Motorcycles

It was kind of a slow day, okay it was a really slow day at the library and Anna was trying not to fall asleep playing solitaire on the computer at the checkout desk. Sighing deeply she propped her chin up in her hand and let her mind drift. 

Somewhere nearby a motorcycle purred and Anna smiled. Wouldn’t that be great? A wiry girl in a black leather riding jacket, her blonde hair cascading from her matching black helmet as she dismounted smoothly with a sweep of her leg over the bike. And of course she’d have a great butt, snugly clad in the same smooth black leather. And her hair would bounce against her jacket as she walked, her purposeful gait carrying her quickly to her destination as she opened the door and walked up to the counter. And her smile…

“Hey, Red, snap out of it.”

Anna jumped slightly as she realized that she wasn’t, in fact, daydreaming and said girl was standing right in front of her, frowning slightly as she snapped her fingers in front of Anna’s nose.

“Oh, uh sorry. Can I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m looking for a book.”

“I never would have guessed.”

Anna’s hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had just said. The other girl was smiling though and Anna laughed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get snappy with you, I just hear that a lot.”

“Hey no big. Sassy librarian. I dig it. About that book. Got anything about witches? More specifically the burning of?”

Anna grinned as she pointed. She could feel herself blushing slightly. 

“Yeah. If you look over there third row down in religion, near the bottom I think, you should find a good place to start.”

“Thanks, Red.”

The girl flashed a grin and bounced on her heels, turning to head in the direction Anna had indicated. Anna let out a big sigh, still smiling.

The girl was too far down the book row for Anna to really see anything but the occasional flash of a leather clad elbow, and she had apparently picked a work table out of sight as well. Anna fidgeted slightly at the desk, unsure of what to do. She could hear the girl working, turning pages and muttering to herself. It would be a little rude to interrupt, but Anna really wanted to know more about the girl. A name would be nice. 

Glancing at the clock however, Anna noticed that there was only an hour left before the library closed and she still had to check the reserved books, the bathroom, and make sure the tables were cleared and the children’s area clean. Grumpily Anna set about her tasks, making a point to work where she could see the blonde girl whenever possible. 

The girl had taken her jacket off, slinging it around the back of her chair, revealing a faded purple tank top underneath. She had two books spread out in front of her, four more stacked off to the side. Anna spotted a messenger bag in the chair next to her that she must have missed earlier because the girl’s hands were empty when she came in but now she was scribbling furiously in a spiral notebook. 

The girl seemed pretty focused on her project, so Anna let herself stare. That purple tank top looked really good on her, showing off bare arms that very clearly had some muscle tone. Without anything to hold it back, the girl’s long blonde hair kept falling in front of her face and every time she brushed it back again she would push out her chest a little. Anna grinned. The ‘bad girl’ certainly wasn’t bad looking. 

Looking back up at the clock again Anna took a deep breath. Closing time. She made her way over to the girl’s table.

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

“Closing time, I’m afraid I have to kick you out.”

The girl looked up, startled. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t realize.”

Grabbing her bag, she stuffed her notes inside, flipping her books closed and stacking them up. Anna stopped her.

“No, no I’ll put these away. Don’t worry about it.”

“You sure? I got a lot of them out. I don’t want you to be stuck here just because you have to clean up after me.”

The girl set the books down and slung her bag over her shoulder before pulling her jacket on over and zipping it up. Anna gave her a big smile.

“Hey that’s what they pay me for. Really, it won’t take me long. Did you find what you were looking for?”

The girl smiled back.

“Yeah I guess. Working on this stupid paper.”

“Well why don’t you come back a little earlier next time and I’ll help you out?”

“That’d be great. You working tomorrow?”

“Sure am.”

“Great, see you then! Night, Red!”

Walking back to her bike, the girl turned to grab her helmet before Anna could ask her name. Pulling the door closed and locking it, Anna watched as she mounted her bike, revved up, and took off. For the first time in a while, she was looking forward to work tomorrow. 

~~~

The next day Anna waited impatiently for her mystery girl to show up. She was out in the stacks shelving books when she came in and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a quiet whisper right behind her ear.

“Boo.”

Spinning around, she frowned at the laughing blonde. 

“That’s not funny! I could have dropped this on my foot!”

Stooping to pick up the large volume she had pulled out of the wrong spot on the shelf, she sighed.

“Sorry, Red. I just couldn’t help myself. It’s just a little fun before I get to work. I hate doing these stupid school papers.”

Anna cocked an eyebrow, motioning for the blonde to follow her up to the counter.

“Well you’re not the only one, but maybe I can help you out. It’ll go faster if you’ve got the right books. You said yesterday that you didn’t really find what you needed?”  
The girl nodded. Anna reached over the front counter to put the large book down and pick up a small stack of books instead. 

“Well here. I took the liberty of finding a few more for you over in a different section.”

Anna passed the stack of books to the disgruntled blonde.

“Well aren’t you helpful. Guess I’ll get to work then.”

The blonde let out a big sigh and walked off, leaving Anna laughing quietly to herself. 

They both went to work, Anna just finishing reshelving her cart of returned books when the blonde came back with a smile, bag slung over her shoulder and jacket on.  
“Hey, you were right, Red. Those books you gave me had just what I was looking for. I’m already done!”

“Oh, really?”

“Well don’t sound so disappointed. Jeez.”

Anna cringed apologetically. She was really hopping that the girl would stay longer. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to ask her name yet. She had just opened her mouth to ask when the girl interrupted.

“Hey, I’m just messing with you. What’s your name by the way? I never asked.”

“Oh. My name’s Anna.”

“Well thanks, Anna. My name’s Jo. See you around?”

“Yeah. See you around, Jo.”

~~~

It was two weeks before Jo came back to the library. Anna had just about given up on ever seeing her again. The library wasn’t exactly the cool place to be after all and Jo had only begrudgingly come in to work on a report. 

It was the middle of the day on a Saturday and Anna’s morning shift was almost over. She was halfway though a small cart of returns when she heard the door. Ignoring it, she kept working until she heard a surprisingly familiar voice.

“Yo, Red!”

“Jo!?”

Anna spun around to see the blonde girl, helmet tucked under her arm, walking purposefully towards her.

“Hey, what’s up? Came to tell you that I got an awesome grade on that report you helped me with, figured I owe you something for helping me out. I was kind of hoping I could take you to lunch. When do you get out of here today?”

Stunned, it took a minute for Anna to respond.

“You really don’t have to…”

“Oh just shut up and say you’ll come with me? I know it’s lame but I couldn’t come up with any other reason to ask you out.”

“Just… Give me a minute.”

Grinning wide, Anna shoved the cart she was working on back behind the counter.

“Hey Raphael, can you finish this cart for me I’m clocking out okay? Thanks, bye!”

Grabbing her things, Anna met Jo just outside the door. Jo handed her the helmet she had tucked under arm and returned Anna’s grin with a bright smile of her own. 

“Come on, Red. Let’s go.”


End file.
